Watching All Those Little Things
by IceKitty
Summary: Just a series of one shots to fill up tiny plot holes and the like.... Pairings include: RikuOlette
1. H a n d m a d e

AHEM. Yes. Well. Aheh. I AM going to continue my other stories…. Really. But this right here is for practice, and to let out a bunch of rather _persistent _inspiration. It's really just a study of little things I noticed about Kingdom Hearts (2), and the pairing that they could be taken to imply…. Mainly just writing, studying, and random pairing practice. ANYWAY. I hope you guys enjoy it, and perhaps notice something about the game you've never noticed before. P.S. I might make whole fics out of some of these lil ideas, if you guys like them….

**

* * *

**

**H a n d – m a d e**

You know, it's funny that something so small…

…could mean so much to one person.

* * *

RikuxOlette

(Slight)

* * *

I watched the tiny bag soar through the air and return to the safety of my hand, only to be tossed upwards again. It was rather… **cute**, actually. The bag, of course. But it was _pink_…. Who knew I would ever think such a thing.

"Is it really that hard to make a beach?" I asked, though it wasn't as if I really cared too much.

"We'd be giving the enemy another entry point." was the answer, of course. Typical DiZ. He always had been a bit of a perfectionist. No unnecessary risks.

I caught the bag again, this time leaving it in my hand. "And this?" He turned in his chair to look, gazing calmly at the little bag held carefully between my thumb and index finger.

"We can always buy some sea-salt ice cream." Again, a typical DiZ joke. Is it me, or is he just really predictable?

"Objects from that town must be kept out of the real world. You can delete that." Was there just a little bit of contempt in that last sentence? I watched the bag return to its up and down motion, courtesy of my hand. It really was cute, just like the girl who made it. Maybe…

…maybe I'll keep it around.

* * *

Ahehe…. Yeah. Did anyone else notice that, even though DiZ told Riku to delete the bag, Mickey SOMEHOW (coughcoughcough) ended up with it anyway. I can't help but think that implies something. Didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped, but I've got school, sooo…. Cyaaaaaaaaaa!

More to come.


	2. W a t c h i n g Y o u

Uuuuuummmmm yeah. Well. Thanks to thequietgenius for my only review on this so far. S'very encouraging. Aaaaaand because you asked for more RikuOlette…. I'm adding this little thing. It's not COMPLETELY about plot holes – although it certainly would explain what Riku had been doing the whole time Roxas was in Twilight Town. You'd get bored too, if you were doing nothing but watch someone's life for a year. Ahhhh…. So yeah. If you're only here for plot hole filling, then ignore this one.

Just Riku trying to convince himself that he's not crushing on Olette. Hah.

**

* * *

**

**W a t c h i n g Y o u**

I know she's not…

…really her.

* * *

RikuxOlette

(Strong)

Oh, I know she's not real. Well, at least this… replica isn't. But there is a real her, right?

And that, my friend, is what justifies it.

…Really.

…Okay, no it doesn't. It's not the _real_ Olette. You can't lo-… like someone that's not real, right? Right. Therefore, I don't like her. Not in the least. In fact, I'll just turn around _right now_ and go back to the mansion. Because I don't like her. Not in the least. I'll go _right_ back and have a cup of coffee or something.

…Right. I don't even drink coffee. Darn logic. Almost got away…. But I just can't leave. I can't stop watching their every move…. _Her _every move. And what lovely movements they are….

_Gah. _There I go again. I've been watching her almost the whole time Roxas has been in Twilight Town, and yet I never get tired of it. Stupid hormones. Pfft.

* * *

!Regular P.O.V.! 

Riku sighed, watching from the rooftops as Olette shopped around, dragging Pence along with her. What the silver-haired boy would have given to be Pence right now…. He smiled slightly at the thought, but the smile slipped away as quickly as it had come. That would never happen. He'd never be friends with her, or anything more. Because he didn't like her. Yes.

Because you can't love someone…

…that's not real.

* * *

Hm…. Not as good as I'd hoped it'd be, but it's late. Sorry! 

ZOMGEH you ACTUALLY thought I'd leave it there! BONUS STORY TIME!

* * *

Suddenly time stopped. Riku jumped up, nearly slipping off of the rooftop. Someone had disturbed the fake Twilight Town. Now to find out who…. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of white. Namine. '_What's she doing here…?_' She seemed to be looking for something. '_Well…. Whatever. She probably knows what she's doing._' It was then that he suddenly realized something. A perfect opportunity…. 

He made his way off of the roof and walked cautiously over to where the frozen Pence and Olette stood, looking rather funny in mid-stride. '_I was right…. She's just as cute up close._' Riku circled around her, drinking in every little detail of the moment. Every perfect… little… detail….

He paused again in front of her and leaned down to get a good look at her eyes. She was a lot shorter up close…. But that was to be expected. He was a tall guy. '_Man, they're so green…._' He leaned a little closer, captivated by the sheer vibrance of her eyes. It wasn't until his nose bumped into hers until he realized just how close he was leaning. He jerked back, halfway expecting the world to unfreeze again and for everyone to freak out and call him a pervert. It didn't. The townspeople remained perfectly silent.

…And Olette remained frozen. Riku looked around in a rather shifty way. DiZ would have the boy's head if he knew what he was thinking. But, in that instant, for that one moment…. Riku didn't care what DiZ thought. He leaned back down and paused, Olette's lips just millimeters from his own. He couldn't _believe_ he was doing this… and yet he could. He closed the distance, and for a few blissful seconds enjoyed his first kiss.

Until reality kicked in. "HOLY #&$ WHAT DID I JUST DO!" he shouted, jumping back. His cool, calm demeanor shattered, he looked around quickly. No sign of DiZ. Or Namine. Or anyone other than Olette, Pence, and the unimportant townspeople.

* * *

Olette stopped short and reached a hand up to her lips. What was that? Pence stopped too. "Olette…?" 

"It's nothing. I just thought…. Nevermind."

Riku grinned from his place on the rooftop of one of the shops on Market Street. At least…

…she didn't know.

* * *

Heeeheeee! Riku and Olette sittin' in a tree…. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! 


End file.
